Wandering Stars
by monbade
Summary: This is an idea I had for a HP/BSG cross. The muggle governments take action against the Wizard world to bring them under their control. The attacks against the Wizards are successful but not everywhere. Several areas hold out due to the powerful protections on them. These are the schools, Diagon Alley, the reserves and a few manor houses under the Fidelius Charm. This story takes
1. Chapter 0

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Wandering Stars**

**Ch-00**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: This is an idea I had for a HP/BSG cross. The muggle governments take action against the Wizard world to bring them under their control. The attacks against the Wizards are successful but not everywhere. Several areas hold out due to the powerful protections on them. These are the schools, Diagon Alley, the reserves and a few manor houses under the Fidelius Charm. This story takes place ten months after the death of Voldemort. Can the wizards find an escape, will it be worse than it was or better.

Monbade

*S*S*S*S*

.

.

Luna Lovegood lay in her bed dreaming in the seventh year dorms of Ravenclaw. The school had opened late due to the massive damage it had taken in the war against Voldemort.

'_Come to me, moon child.'_

Luna sat up and looked around her room trying to figure out what woke her up. Her roommates were still asleep in their beds. Picking up her wand, she checked the time and saw it was just passed two AM. Canceling the spell, she set the wand back on her end table and laid back down to get some more sleep. As her eyes started fluttering from rem sleep the voice came again.

'_Come to me, moon child.'_

Luna turned over and mumbled,_ 'Don't wanna,' _as a soft snore came from her.

'_Child, come, or all will perish.'_

Luna rolled over again mumbling in her sleep as a blue glow started forming around her.

'_Moon Child, come to the deep dungeons! NOW!'_

Luna rolled over again and sat up her eyes glowing blue. Picking up her wand, she slipped it behind her left ear as she slid her feet into her fluffy snorkrak slippers. Standing up, she pulled on her housecoat and skipped to the door.

Lifting her hand, she sent a sleep spell to her two roommates and opened the door. Descending the stairs, she went to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and as she neared it, the statue base opened and revealed a stairway that went down into the depths of the dungeon.

'_Come, child, descend.'_

Luna descended down the spiral staircase. As she went down, each step lit up bathing the steps into a blue glow. As she went down, she never noticed the bookshelves built into the walls filled with books. Her fingers dragged along the books spines as she descended several hundred feet below the castle. An hour later she stepped off the last step into a large room.

The room was gilded in mother of pearl with a map of the world inlaid on the floor. With the magic of the castle, the map showed every country, city and population of magical to non magical. As Luna stepped down onto the floor her wand came to her hand and a beam of light came out of the wand and landed on the island of England. Across from her on the wall, a similar map appeared showing more detail.

As Luna watched the map, more detail appeared as her beam of light lit up London and to the left of the map of England a map of London appeared. The map was such detail that each road and major building was listed. In the center of London dozens of red areas were highlighted. One was Diagon Alley; another was Magical Alley while another was the Ministry of Magic.

'_Come to me, Moon child,'_ the voice called and Luna turned and skipped towards the door that was glowing blue. As she neared it the door opened and she went through it to another staircase.

As she went down, more hallways branched off showing more books, muggle and wizard. If it was a book, it was magically added to the massive library called Rowena's Archive. In all over three hundred million books and scrolls were stored here for Rowena considered Knowledge as ultimate power. Magical bookshelves and scroll holders kept everything organized for easy access and the ledgers for each section allowed the books to be found instantaneously, and make additional copies for multiple users.

Luna stepped off the last step and walked down the hallway towards a set of silver doors. The walls of the corridor were covered in gold with silver runes. As she neared the doors, they slowly opened.

Luna stood in the doorway looking at a silver and gold arch that pulsed with magic. Taking a small breath, she walked towards the arch and stopped in front of it and cocked her head to the side as if listening to a quiet whisper.

'_Thank you for coming Moon child. See what shall come if we fail,'_ the whisper said.

The area between the arch shimmered into a bluish light and then Diagon Alley appeared. Dozens of wizards and witches were shopping with their children as a light snow fell on the alley. She watched as Professor McGonagall went into Flourish & Blott's with Hermione Granger. Both of them laughing as Ron Weasley told a joke.

A strange thumping noise is heard, and the image changed to show a strange machine. A word came to her telling her what the machine was, and she watched as the attack helicopter descended into the alley. As the Wizards and Witches looked at the strange craft it turned towards the largest group as a second and third machine descended. Then a blaze of light came from the nose and the Wizards and Witches along with their children were gunned down by the dozens.

Aurors started firing spells at the helicopters. Blasting hexes slammed into the sides of the first helicopter and then the Aurors started falling as snipers on the roofs of the buildings took them out with their rifles.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks as the small children were targeted as well as the adults. One of the helicopters turned towards the bank and started launching missiles into it. Explosions demolished the doors of the bank. A red missile flew through the shattered doors and a large explosion came from inside along with a wall of flames.

The image changed to show other alleys, manor houses, schools and ministries around the world being destroyed.

'_What you have seen will come as it will come for others,'_ the voice said.

"What do you mean others?" Luna asked.

The image changed to a blue and green world with large cities on it with a date at the bottom. Giant ships circled the world while smaller crafts came to the planet and left. The image changed to show other planets and several giant space stations. Then the image was back to the original world with a different date three years later. The scene changed to show people who were celebrating the end of a war forty years before. Then they were back in space and dozens of flashes of light appeared and giant starfish ships started launching smaller ones.

The giant warships turned and headed towards the starfish ships, launching their own small craft. As they neared the starfish smaller ships, they started shutting down and tumbling through space along with their giant breather. The starfish ships started firing thousands of missiles into the larger ships, blowing them up. Before Luna could ask what was going on or why it was happening, the Starfish ships turned towards the planet and launched death. A counter appeared on the bottom left hand corner showing two numbers. As giant mushroom clouds appeared on the surface, the numbers changed. One set had mundane and the other magical.

"What are those numbers?" Luna asked.

'_Death,'_ the voice replied.

The death toll climbed into the millions for the mundane and thousands for the magical then they tripled and tripled again as the image changed from planet to planet to station to station.

"What can we do?" Luna asked as she wiped her wet cheeks.

'_Gather the children and adults. Gather the animals. Gather the supplies. Travel there and save as many as you can,'_ the voice replied as the image changed to show Hogwarts blowing up but deep underground, it showed the survivors stepping through the arch and arriving on the world known as Caprica.

"And then what? We will still die there," Luna stated.

'_Then you travel home across the stars,'_ the voice replied as the image changed to show a ship traveling through space and coming home to Earth, a different Earth than what she was used to.

"How do I prove its going to happen? The purebloods won't believe me that it would happen," Luna stated.

'_I know, but if you save your friends and the children and their families, then so be it,'_ the voice replied.

"Can I ask a question?" Luna asked.

'_You may.'_

"Who are you? How do you know this is going to happen?"

'_I am Hogwarts and the essence of all who came and studied here. I am the soul of the castle. Now save my children for the time of death approaches all of us.'_

A beam of green and red light came from the arch and settled onto Luna's eyes. Pain raced through her mind as her body lifted up from the ground and her arms and legs were stretched out.

Luna's eyes closed and she felt peace come over her body. As she floated there, she heard whispers and she opened her eyes and found herself in a small room with a circle table. There were twenty seats around the table and each had a man or women sitting there. She realized they were talking so she listened in.

"So we agree that the magical world is a menace and must be wiped out?" a black man said from across the table.

"Yes, the recent dark lord as they called him in my country cost us twenty-seven thousand deaths with thousands more missing. Of them, several thousand children this time and Ladies and Gentleman, I've had enough of it. During the first rise of the dark lord cost us fifty thousand dead and missing. So I agree, wipe them out."

A tall blond haired gentleman stood up and looked around the table, "The American Government doesn't agree, but what you do in your own country better not fall back on ours. Good day to you all," he said as he left the table and exited the room.

"China will follow your lead Ambassador," a portly Chinese man said.

"So does Germany," a dark hailed woman said.

"Da! Kill them all," a man with a heavy Russian accent stated.

The vote went around the room, only India and Japan following the American statement and left the room.

"With seventeen for and three against, the plan goes forth. December 25th will start the attack on all magical enclaves in our countries," the British minister stated as he looked around at his fellow members.

"Aye!" came the replies.

Luna dropped to her feet as the spell left her. Shaking her head, she dropped to her knees and started weeping.

'_Weep not, Moon child, for you do not have the time. Go and find your friends and warn them,'_ the arch said and then the blue glow faded.

Luna wiped the tears away and stood up. Turning she ran for the stairs and started climbing, the whole time mumbling, 'I will.'

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By Cass63, Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus has proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. HP-BSG 00 and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2013. Special thanks to CanisD and all the other ship designers from Wolf Shipyard for the ships.


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Wandering Stars**

**Ch-01**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: This is an idea I had for a HP/BSG cross. The muggle governments take action against the Wizard world to bring them under their control. The attacks against the Wizards are successful but not everywhere. Several areas hold out due to the powerful protections on them. These are the schools, Diagon Alley, the reserves and a few manor houses under the Fidelius Charm. This story takes place ten months after the death of Voldemort. Can the wizards find an escape, will it be worse than it was or better.

Monbade

*S*S*S*S*

.

.

Across the country, hidden behind heavy wards sat a manor house hidden by one of the most effective spells known to the magical world. Inside the house a single inhabitant lived with two house elves, his godson and his grandmother. The house, once owned by the Ancient and Noble House of Black was once rundown, but now shined under the care of the two elves' and the owner.

The owner, Harry Potter or now known as the boy who lived and won, was asleep sitting in his lounge chair with his feet up on the coffee table. On his lap was a book on defensive shields used in combat wizardry, while a cold cup of tea floated to his right. Stacked on the table were many more books taken from his family vaults that he had been studying to take his NEWTS.

Hanging over the fireplace was a large painting of his parents who were watching down on their only son as he slept.

"He looks so peaceful, James," Lily Potter said as she smiled at her son.

"Yes, he does, Lily-flower. After what Dumbledore and the Magical World put him through, he deserves some peace," James replied as he hugged his wife.

"Just wish he'd find a girl to settle down with…"

"Give him time, he is only eighteen and has no need to hurry," James said as he stretched his arms over his head.

Lily said as the floo turned green and a blond women came stumbling out.

"HARRY!" Luna screamed as she landed on her face.

Harry jerked awake, the book went flying and his elbow smacked the cup of tea, turning he had his wand out, and was looking at the fireplace at a crying Luna.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked as he scrambled out of the chair and helped his blond haired friend up.

Luna wrapped her arms around her friend, and started crying harder as the images of the dead came to her.

Harry patted his friends back and then picked her up. Turning he walked back to his chair and sat down as his friend cried her heart out.

"Luna, did someone hurt you at Hogwarts?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"No… saw death… everyone dead…" Luna replied between hiccups and sniffles.

Harry pulled his wand and summoned a box of tissues, "Here, Luna," he said as he caught the box and set it her lap.

Luna pulled out a tissue and blew her nose, "Thanks, Harry."

"Now what were you saying? Who is dead?" Harry asked as he looked into the silver eyes of his friend.

"Everyone! It's horrible, the muggles are going to attack, and so are their robots," Luna blurted out as she started crying again.

"Shh, it's okay. Take a deep breath and explain," Harry asked as he rubbed her back.

Luna took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes and sat there looking at Harry.

"Luna let it out, and relax," Harry said as he noticed her turning red.

Luna exhaled and smiled, "Thank you, Harry Potter, you saved my life again. As I was saying, I was asleep in my bed, when something called me. The voice had me descend deep under Hogwarts where I found myself in front of the burbling blender where the burbling blender guardian told me that the muggles were going to attack and wipe out the magical world. After I asked where we should go, it said the burbling blender was a doorway that would take us to another world where we had three years before these golems would attack and destroy the twelve worlds that had hundreds of magical on them. We're supposed to go to these worlds and save them," Luna said as she wiggled her butt and felt a pointy felling in her tooshie.

"I see, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't, the guardian told me to bring you to her so she could talk with you," Luna replied as she wiggled her tush.

Harry felt a certain part of his body reacting and a pink tinge started forming on his cheeks, "Maybe we should get up and go investigate it," he stammered.

Luna pouted at that thought and wiggled again as she slid off his lap.

Harry stood up and adjusted his robes, "Winky!" he said.

With a pop, Winky appeared, "You called, master?" she said in her squeaky voice.

"Yes. Watch over Teddy for me. I have to run up to Hogwarts," Harry replied as he stepped up to the floo where Luna was waiting for him.

"As you command, Master," Winky reply and vanished with a pop.

Harry grabbed the floo pot and offered some to Luna who took some.

Luna threw the powder into the fire and as she stepped in, she said, "Ravenclaw common room."

Harry followed her and stepped out of the floo to see a wand pointing at him.

"Mister Potter, Miss Lovegood, what is going on?" Professor Filius Flitwick asked as he lowered his wand.

"Professor, sorry for coming so late, but it seems Luna has seen a vision. I have been requested to come here and talk with a burbling blender guardian. I know it's a weird name, but she was quite insistent. Why are you up so late?" Harry asked, as he looked over at Luna standing in front of the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"When Miss Lovegood left, it set off an alarm in my chambers," Filius said as he turned to Luna and asked, "Miss Lovegood, show us this guardian."

Luna turned to the statue and touched five areas on the statue and the base split apart.

"Amazing, I would have never known it was there," Filius said as he walked over and looked down the stairs, "Let me send a message to Minerva to join us."

"The more the merrier," Harry stated as Filius turned and cast his Patronus which was a raven and whispered in its ear.

The Patronus flew through the door of the room and up through the castle to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's chambers where it delivered the message.

Harry draped his arm around Luna's shoulders as they waited for word from Professor Mcgonagall.

"Sir, how long until she gets here?" Harry asked as he leaned over and looked down the stairs.

"I am here Mr. Potter but the question is. Why are you here?" Minerva asked as she stepped into the room.

"Luna came to my house tonight really distraught. It seems a guardian of the castle is warning us about some danger. So I followed her back here so I could find out what it was," Harry said as he turned towards his former head of house.

"I see. Well, let's be off, then," Minerva said as she stepped onto the stairs and started walking down.

Seventy minutes later they stepped into the room with the arch and it started glowing. Both Professors were stunned by the amount of books in the room. It was all Minerva could do to keep her friend and colleague from running around looking at the books.

As they neared the arch it started shimmering, and then a voice was heard.

'_Welcome chosen one and friends. Thank you for coming.'_

Minerva pushed her glasses back and asked, "Who are you?"

"The arch of Rowena Ravenclaw!" Filius blurted out.

'_You're correct, Filius, I am; but I am many other things, as well. I am the gate of worlds. I am despair and hope. Some call me traveler of time, or the voice of destiny. But to all of you, I am Hogwarts, and I bring dire news,'_ the arch said.

"What is your news?" Filius asked.

'_Death comes for most of the magical world, except for the United States, India and Japan,'_ the gate responded with a pulse of light and the gate showed the vote to wipe them out.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

'_I can send you all to another world, but those worlds will die in three years. Many magical children will die with the murder of billions. I have a plan, but it will take many of you working together. Gather your resources, gather your families and gather the items you'll need to survive a journey back to earth…'_

"Travel back to earth?" Harry asked.

'_Yes, the worlds you will go to, are called the twelve colonies of Kobol. They will be destroyed by a race of cybernetic life forms called Cylons. They plan to attack the Colonies in three years. When they do, fifty billion people will die along with thousands of wizards and witches. You cannot save them all, but you can save some, and train them. They will be needed to bring stability to their worlds, if you dare take my mission,' _the Arch said and they got the feeling it was smirking at them.

"What must we do? Seeing those ships… they cannot hold many people… well, the larger ones might," Harry asked.

'_Are you a wizard, or not?'_

"Expansion charms? But magic doesn't work with muggle technology," Minerva said.

'_That is incorrect. It will work. In my library, are books that will show you how. It's the wards that destroy the electronics. However, the Americans and Japanese have come up with a way to protect them from magic.'_

"Runes?" Filius asked.

'_Yes,'_ the arch replied.

"We'll need lots of stuff which will require lots of money but mostly we'll need people and the knowledge on how to run the ship," Harry said.

'_I can help with some of it, but experience will be needed as well. When you pass through the gate, I will teach all of you the Caprican language, and some of their knowledge regarding their machines. But you will also need to train their magic users, so their magic can be used to better this world, when you come back. Now I must rest and build up my energy. I have had the castle make storage rooms for everything you may wish to take with you. Save the children and you'll survive. Good luck, chosen one.'_

The arch flared bright blue and then returned to a silver glow.

"Let's go up to my office and talk," Minerva said as she walked out of the room. Harry, Luna and Filius followed her and as they reached the step a large ball of flame appeared and a trill was heard.

"Fawkes!" Harry said as the red phoenix settled onto the rail.

The phoenix trilled and then flew over to Harry, settling on to his arm.

"How are you Fawkes?" Harry asked as he stroked the birds head.

Fawkes trilled and an image of them gripping his tail feathers and they appeared in the headmistress office.

"He wants to flash us up to your office," Harry replied.

"Very well," Minerva said as Fawkes took to the air and lowered his tail feathers.

Everyone grabbed hold of a tail feather, and with a burst of flames, they appeared in the office.

"Everyone, have a seat," Minerva said as she walked around the desk. She sat down as the portraits woke up.

"Harry, my boy, so good to see you," Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait said as Snape's just sneered at them.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied as he sat down and looked at his old head of house.

Minerva looked at the portraits and said, "Everything that is discussed here comes under the protection of the Headmaster's oath, do you all understand?"

The replies echoed from painting to painting and when finished Minerva pulled out some parchment, quill and ink, "Now first we must figure out what supplies we'll need and who we'll want to come," she said.

"I agree, I know we'll need wands and such, as well as books, potion supplies, and probably food," Harry said.

"Tents and brooms. Animals, both magical and mundane," Luna added.

"School supplies, clothes, mundane and magical," Filius said in his squeaky voice.

"Emergency portkeys to bring the survivors here," Minerva added.

"We know the attack is going to happen on December 25th, can we use the elves to bring people?" Harry asked.

"Good idea," Minerva replied as she wrote it down, and then asked, "What about the other schools? Should we try and save them as well?"

"Minerva what is going on?" Albus asked.

"The muggles are going to attack every magical enclave except in the United States, Japan and India. On December 25th, this attack would have wiped us out, but we have an idea to save at least some…, mostly the children," Minerva replied.

"Like they could…" Snape started to say but was cut off.

"We've seen what's going to happen in the Arch of Rowena," Filius said.

"That's a myth!" Snape sneered.

"So are the Deathly Hollows and I have all three of them in my possession," Harry said as he held up the death stick.

"Harry is correct. There is a reference in each of our 'House' history books, about a great library hidden within the school. Many have searched for it, but none have found it, that I know of," Albus stated, and then asked, "So what is this plan?"

"Well, we'll need money to buy the items we need," Minerva said.

"I think I can help on that. In my family vault are twenty-five hundred, one kilogram bars of uncoined gold, and four hundred bars of silver. I can take the gold out and sell it in the muggle world, take the money back to Gringotts and convert it back into coins…"

"Why not just use the goblins to convert it?" Minerva asked.

"Because, the magical world's conversion system to money is totally screwed up. For example, five pounds can be converted to one gold galleon in the magical world, which is two ounces of gold. The conversion of galleons to pounds is ten pounds to one galleon. Whereas, in the muggle world one ounce of gold is worth about three hundred pounds. So if each bar of gold is thirty-two troy ounces then when it's sold, it would be around ninety-seven hundred pounds. Which if my math is correct, that converts to around forty-eight hundred galleons instead of sixteen galleons if we went through the goblins for conversion. Or that's what Hermione told me the other day, when she saw the piles of gold bars," Harry replied to his shocked companions.

"So who should we bring in first, to help us?" Minerva asked as she looked over at a stunned Filius.

"I suggest: Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley and Fleur, George Weasley, and Hannah Abbot for now along with the staff," Luna stated as she leaned against Harry and yawned.

"Why not Ron? He's my best friend," Harry asked.

"Because Ron cannot keep his mouth shut, and we'll need time to gather the resources we'll need," Luna stated.

Harry sat there thinking and remembering how Ron would blurt things out and nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me. I suggest a meeting tomorrow night. We'll show everyone the Arch, and plan from there," Harry suggested as he yawned, too.

"Then we're agreed," Minerva said as she stood up, "Filius why don't you escort Luna back to her dorm? Mr. Potter, can I offer you a room?"

"Thank you but I better get home to Teddy and the house. Can I use your floo?" he said as he stood up.

"Certainly," Minerva replied and handed Harry the floo jar which was on a small bookcase behind her.

Harry took a pinch of floo powder, and threw it into the fire. Calling out his home, he vanished as Luna and Filius exited the room.

Minerva looked over at Fawkes, who was sitting on his old perch. She then departed, leaving the portraits talking to each other over what they'd heard.

.

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By Cass63, Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus has proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. HP-BSG 00 and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2013. Special thanks to CanisD and all the other ship designers from Wolf Shipyard for the ships.


End file.
